legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agnus
Agnus is the secondary antagonist of Devil May Cry 4. He is a workaholic and stuttering alchemist and the Chief of Alchemy and demonic research for the Order of the Sword. He was voiced by T.J Storm. Agnus was the chief alchemist for the Order and was responsible for the creation of the demon slaying weapons used by the Order of the Sword, and, after receiving authorization from Sanctus, began researching into demonic powers. He built an underground research facility underneath Fortuna Castle within the island of Fortuna, so as to avoid anyone trespassing and finding his work. Agnus eventually got his hands on the shards of the demon sword, Yamato, and fragments of the "dark angel" (believed to be Nelo Angelo). Angus then constructed 3 Hell Gates, lesser versions of the one located beneath Fortuna, that summoned hundreds of demons into the city, including Berial, Bael, Echidna, and Dagon. Agnus also constructed numerous artificial demons for the Order to command. However his crowning achievement was the creation of the Ascension Ceremony, which allowed members of the Order of the Sword themselves to attain demonic power and become false angels. Agnus and Credo used this ritual to obtain angelic demon forms, in Agnus's case, Angelo Agnus, the One-Eyed Dark Knight. Description Agnus is secretive, introverted and a workaholic, rarely appearing to others. His introverted nature is emphasized by the fact that he is almost always seen in a hunched position, writing notes in his notebook. One of Agnus's distinctive characteristics is a speech impediment that causes him to stutter from time to time; he often stutters if he is angered or under stress. Normally, Agnus speaks with a soft voice, but sometimes he speaks with a darker, menacing tone, usually when in his demon form. Judging by his behavior, Agnus appears to be temperamental and easily offended; for example, when Nero mockingly comments that Order's research facility is a "hellhole" and wonders about Agnus's presence in the laboratory, the scientist is insulted to the point where Agnus shouts at Nero to "watch his words". Agnus is also seen clashing with Credo, Captain of the Holy Knights. However, he is extremely obedient to Sanctus, obeying his commands and never questioning Sanctus's will. He speaks to Sanctus with a respectful and obsequious, sometimes even flattering, tone. According to Agnus's dialogue with Dante, he has misanthropic views, criticizing stubbornness and foolishness of the human nature. Despite Agnus' large size, apparent brawn (in both forms) and intellect, he is extremely cowardly. In many instances, he uses his summoned demons to attack his enemies and uses his demon form nearly exclusively as a means of escape. Another example of his cowardice is when he uses Kyrie as a hostage when facing Nero, instead of facing Nero himself. Gallery 369866-agnus.png Trivia *The research notes that Agnus is always carrying with him have the heading "Nero = Dante ???". Because he already has these notes before he meets Nero for the first time in Mission 6, it is possible that he was studying Nero from a distance previously. However, this is somewhat inconsistent with his reaction during said Mission, in which he expresses surprise at Nero wielding demonic power. As such, most likely it was meant as an easter egg, since the player is never supposed to see the contents of the notebook anyway. *When you fight Angelo Agnus (Both Nero & Dante), he sometimes will shout "Woot! Woot!" when he lands a hit on you. Category:Characters hailing from the Devil May Cry Universe Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demon Category:Alchemists Category:Wizards Category:Life Drainers Category:Scientists Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Former Humans Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters